America the Beautiful
by The Wheaty Water Fowl
Summary: "Not all things in America are bad. You know what? I'm going to show you how much better it is than you think." "Oh, really?" Ian challenged. He turned towards her and smirked. "And what if it doesn't work?" Amy smiled sweetly. "Trust me. It'll work."


**A/N: Hmm... I seem to be writing a lot today. I guess I'm just in the mood :P  
**

**This idea got stuck in my head yesterday and the fact that I wasn't writing it was driving me crazy. This is what became of that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues. But of course, we all know that.**

* * *

America the Beautiful

"Here," Amy said, handing him a hot chocolate. "It's warm."

"It's a good thing. How can your house get so cold at the end of summer?" Ian wondered out loud.

Amy shrugged. "I guess the heater's broken. And it only gets cold at night."

"Hmm." Ian looked skeptically at the drink. "What is it?"

Amy stared at him. "It's hot chocolate."

"Interesting…" Ian leaned over and sniffed it. "At least, it _smells_ good."

Amy scoffed disbelievingly. "You've never had it?"

Ian shook his head. "No."

"Just drink it," she said when he began examining the cup it was in.

He gave her another hesitant look before bringing the mug to his lips. His eyes lit up immediately. She laughed.

"Is it good?" she asked mockingly, already knowing the answer.

"It's one of the best things I've ever tasted," Ian said. "It's smooth and creamy…like peanut butter."

Amy grinned. "_You_ have had peanut butter?"

"Daniel forced me to have a sandwich yesterday," Ian said defensively.

She smirked. "I can't picture you eating 'peasant food'," she said, making air quotes with her fingers.

Ian shrugged. "It wasn't actually that bad."

She poked him in the shoulder. "Not all things in America are bad. You know what? I'm going to show you how much better it is than you think."

"Oh, really?" Ian challenged. He turned towards her and smirked. "And what if it doesn't work?"

Amy smiled sweetly. "Trust me. It'll work." She grabbed his hand and stood. "Come on."

Ian followed her. "Where are we going?" he asked as she let go.

"You'll see," she replied as she grabbed her car keys. She opened the door and curtsied. "After you, kind sir," she said in an accent.

Ian chuckled and bowed. "Thank you, my fair lady. But I believe the expression is 'ladies first.'" He held his arm out for her, and she took it. Amy flashed a smile.

"Wow. Smooth," she admonished. They stepped out onto the porch and walked out to her car.

**~~~His charm is gonna get him through the night~~~**

"Alright, now, this," Amy explained, gesturing at the huge structure with a wave of her hand, "is a roller coaster."

Ian shaded his eyes from the sun with his hand and looked up. "It looks dangerous."

"More dangerous than dangling off the summit of Mount Everest?" Amy pointed out. "Which, by the way, you never properly thanked me for."

"Well, I'll admit, this looks slightly less perilous," Ian said. "And I'll thank you properly later, when I take you out to dinner on Friday."

"Where?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Ian said. "Wherever you want."

Amy thought for a moment. "How about, you take me to dinner _tonight_, and we go to McDonald's."

A puzzled expression crossed Ian's face. "What's…McDonald's?" he asked, pronouncing the syllables carefully.

"Amy laughed out loud. "You don't know what McDonald's is? You really are deprived. Yep, that's definitely staying on the list."

"What list?" Ian inquired.

"The list of places I'm taking you, to show you how awesome America is," Amy said. "Now, I suggest you prepare yourself. If you haven't been on a roller coaster before, you'll probably feel like throwing up afterward, and I don't want you to do it on me." She finished the sentence mumbling so Ian couldn't fully hear her.

"What did you say?" he asked in alarm. He hoped she hadn't said what he thought he'd heard.

"Oh, look! The line is shorter! Let's go!" Amy said, pushing Ian toward the entrance, despite his protests.

They stood in line for a full half-hour, and Ian's constant complaining only made Amy more determined. She was going to make him eat his words before they went home tonight.

"How long is this going to take, love? My feet are beginning to hurt," Ian whined.

Amy put a hand on his shoulder. "Ian, I'm sorry your feet hurt," she said sweetly. "But you're going to get used to walking for long periods of time before this night is over, so I suggest you get used to it." The she turned around and moved up in line.

He smirked. Oh, how he adored this girl and her _hilarious_ sarcasm.

They reached a point where the line split off into about 15 shorter lines, separated by metal railings.

"Are we finally going to get this over with?" Ian asked.

Amy turned to look at him again. "Yes. Soon. Give it about ten more minutes, and you'll feel the wind in your hair."

Ian looked panicked. "Is this little escapade going to ruin my masterpiece?" he asked, gently touching his perfectly styled hair.

Amy nodded. "Most likely."

Ian whimpered and she giggled. "You can be such a girl sometimes."

Ian looked like he couldn't believe she'd just said that. Amy sighed.

"Sorry," she apologized.

His smile immediately returned. "Apology accepted."

Amy rolled her eyes. She jumped up so she could sit on the rail and Ian leaned against it next to her. About five minutes later, the gate opened as the coaster rolled to a stop inside the small building.

Amy's eyes gained an excited gleam. She grabbed his hand and pushed him through the gate. "Let's go. There's no escaping now."

"Like I had a choice before," Ian grumbled.

Amy laughed.

Ian grimaced at the dirty seats, but Amy yanked him into the one next to her. Then, she pulled the bar down over his legs. He heard it click into place.

Ian tried to push the bar up because it felt like he was being crushed, but the cushioned iron wouldn't budge. "What is this device?" he said in confusion, pushing on the bar with more force. "It's constricting me!"

Amy gripped his arm. "Calm down, you're fine."

I think I'm developing claustrophobia!"

"You won't once we hit the open air," Amy assured. She squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, rubbing circles in his palm with her thumb. "You're fine. I'm fine. We're fine. Trust me, you'll _love_ this ride. I've been on it _thousands _of times."

"You're exaggerating," Ian said. "I'll bet you have only been here…oh, five times, maximum."

"Well…technically, it's six…"

"Oh, my mistake. You're a veteran," Ian said.

"No need to be sarcastic," Amy said.

"Please. You're the queen of sarcasm. I remember a time when you weren't, though. I believe you developed an attitude – "

"After our first date," Amy finished with a coy smile. "You caused this, smart-ass."

Ian huffed, but said nothing. There was no arguing with her when she was on a roll, like now. _Just let it go_, he told himself.

Then the ride lurched forward.

Amy glanced over at Ian, who she could tell was starting to seriously freak out. He was gripping the bar so tightly his knuckles were as white as humanly possible, and she thought she might have seen a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. She turned him to face her. "Are you okay?"

He visibly swallowed. "I'm perfectly fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

She highly doubted it, but said: "Okay." _It's a good thing we didn't eat first_, she reflected.

**~~~I could really use a wish right now~~~**

Amy snuck a few glances at Ian periodically, slightly worried. She knew he'd be fine in a few minutes, but that didn't keep her from noticing how shell-shocked he was. He hadn't said a word since they'd gotten off the ride, just stared straight ahead. She had been slightly amused for a while because, funnily enough, his hair stayed perfectly in place and he hadn't noticed or commented on it. But now, she wasn't concentrating on that.

"Are you mad?" she whispered to him. All she got in response was the slow, deliberate shake of his head.

"But you aren't happy, either," she said.

This time, she got a response. "Actually…" he said slowly. "I quite enjoyed that experience."

It was her turn to be shell-shocked. That was not the response she'd been expecting. "What…how…_why_…"

"That's something I've never done before," Ian said, chuckling after seeing her expression. "But, you know, I'm still not completely convinced that America's all that great," Ian said with a devious smile.

Amy grinned evilly. "Oh, I'm not done yet."

Ian blinked. "What? There's more?"

"Oh, yeah. Lot's more. But we won't get to experience them all tonight. I'm taking you to the best ones," Amy said.

"Yes, because roller coasters are _clearly_ some of the best the U.S. has to offer," Ian said sarcastically.

"There are better things, believe me," Amy said. "But not all of them are in the area."

"Okay," Ian resigned. "Where are we going next?"

"You'll see," Amy repeated.

As his girlfriend dragged him back to the car, Ian said, "I think I'm seeing a pattern here."

**~~~This habit is always so hard to break~~~**

"Really, Amy? I can't imagine you liking football," Ian said.

"I watch it sometimes with Dan," she replied. "It can get pretty exciting."

"Isn't baseball more American than football?" Ian pointed out.

"Yes, but it's football season. Not baseball season," Amy answered.

"Are you talking about the four seasons? Like weather?"

"Um…kind of," she said. "Ask Dan or Hamilton to explain."

"Alright. But I still can't believe you made me wear this. A _jersey_." He said the word like it was disgusting to repeat.

"Hey. It's in the spirit of the game." Amy laughed. "I don't know why you haven't worn one before. Don't you have sports like this in England?"

"Of course we do!" Ian retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" Amy crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Like…" Ian had to think. "…Polo."

"Polo players wear jerseys like these?" she clarified, tugging on hers for emphasis.

"Well, no…"

"Exactly." Amy smiled. "You didn't lose your ticket did you?"

Ian held up his piece of paper. "Got it."

"Then we'd better get in there and find our seats before the game starts. Let's go, pretty boy," Amy said.

**~~~He can't get me out of his head~~~**

"Whoo!" Ian shouted, standing up. "Run for it! Run! He's got it!"

Amy laughed, enjoying the fact that Ian was so into the game. "I thought this was 'just a bunch of sweaty men beating each other's faces into the ground'?"

"Yes, it is, but I didn't know it could be so exciting to watch!" Ian exclaimed. His attention returned to the game. "He scored! Yes!"

Amy grabbed her drink and hurriedly led him out of the stands before the crowd flooded the exits. She was shaking her head and smiling the whole time.

"What?" Ian said. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about where we're going next," she replied. "And how much you're going to surprise yourself."

She brought out her keys and unlocked the car. Ian sat in the shotgun seat, still exhilarated. "You know, if I'd ever watched a football game before now, I might have moved here earlier and played football in high school."

Amy scoffed. "You wouldn't last a day."

"Oh, yeah?" Ian said. "Who says?"

"I do. _Dan_ is probably better than you, and he's a couch potato."

"I'll just have to take you up on that bet someday," Ian said. "But for now, you're driving me to McDonald's. I'm suffering from starvation at this point."

Amy turned on the ignition and pulled out of the stadium parking lot. Lucky for Ian and his empty stomach, McDonald's was right down the street.

She stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag. The car beeped, signaling that it was now locked. Ian followed her into the fast-food restaurant.

"Oh, God," Ian said. "I thought McDonald's was some odd name for an Italian bistro, not some grease house."

Amy smacked his shoulder. "It's good, grease or not. Hurry up and pick what you want, I'm starting to get hungry."

"I don't want any of their fatty food," Ian complained.

"Then you're going to continue starving while you watch me eat my burger. OR, you can man up and eat. Embrace the grease, Ian," Amy said, pushing him toward the cashier. "Embrace the grease."

"Fine," Ian said. "I'll get whatever you're having. You can order _for_ me."

Amy smirked. "Yes, _your highness_, I'd be delighted to order your food for you."

**~~~I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you~~~**

Ian stared apprehensively at his burger and fries. Was he really supposed to eat it with his _hands_?

Amy swallowed a bite of her burger. "Come on. Eat it," she urged. "It tastes good."

"It's not good for you," Ian countered. "I'm on a strict diet."

Amy snorted. "Right. You, on a diet. Never in a million years."

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Just eat the damn thing so we can go. It's dark already," Amy said.

Ian sighed in frustration and slowly picked up the burger. He found the best place and took a bite. He pondered as he chewed. Amy looked at him expectantly.

"It's good," he concluded. "But I've had better."

Amy frowned. "Where?"

Ian grinned. "Burger King."

Amy's jaw dropped. "Liar!"

Ian nodded in amusement. "Daniel."

Amy shook her head. "I don't believe you. After the fit you threw up in line about grease and fat? You wouldn't have made it through BK's front doors."

Ian faltered. "Okay, you caught me, I lied. There is just no fooling you, is there?"

Amy grinned triumphantly. "Nope. You'll learn, my young padawan."

Ian looked confused for the umpteenth time that day. "What's a padawan?"

Amy dropped her food and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Texting Dan."

"Why?"

"We're having a Star Wars marathon when we get home. By the time it's over, you'll be able to recite every character's name and role in the saga," Amy said matter-of-factly.

Ian paled. "Why am I scared by this?"

**~~~She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud~~~**

They walked up the porch steps and Amy pulled out her keys to unlock the door when Ian grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Thank you for giving me something to do today," Ian said. "I suppose you won. America can be pretty great. But London is still better."

Amy sighed, but smiled. "You're welcome. But I beg to differ."

Ian chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, I really do think I could be a good foot – "

Amy's lips suddenly on his interrupted him until she pulled away. She looked into his amber eyes.

"Please stop talking about your possible career as a football player. You can kiss that dream goodbye," Amy said with a smile.

"Well, as long as I can still kiss _you_, I'm perfectly content with where I am now," he replied.

She laughed and was about to kiss him again when a sleek black Ferrari parked in front of their house. Dan stepped out of the driver's side and walked up to the couple. In his arms were six DVD cases.

"I heard someone hasn't seen Star Wars. At first I didn't believe you, because _everybody_ has seen it, but then you said it was Ian, and I totally believed it. Therefore, I went and rented them from the RedBox. Who's ready to witness the awesomeness?" Dan exclaimed. He shoved the two out of the way and unlocked the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," he called from inside. He poked his head out the door. "Please stop making out on the porch. It's weird." And he shut the door again.

Amy didn't even have a chance to laugh before Ian pulled her in again. She pushed him away and grinned.

"Later. As for now, we've got some movies to watch." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Let's go before Dan gets impatient."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Still seeing a pattern."

* * *

**Bonus points to all who can guess some or all of the songs! :D I'll bet _none_ of you can get them all, though.**

**~Callie~  
**


End file.
